


Coming Home

by Aureiya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone moves into the Mansion and Everyone's Happy, F/M, Family of Choice, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Kid!Scott Summers, Kid!Storm, M/M, Mutant and A Little Nervous, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystique heads back to the X- Mansion after the events in Days of Futures Past. Gets a bit of a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta shoddy timeline but I wanted to stick in headcanons. Summer brothers together! The gays! Happily raising kids! Mutation proudly out!

Mystique finally gathered enough reserve and strength to journey back to the mansion a year later. It was back in business she had heard, a small amount of students already attending under her dear brother and old friends. Hearing about it and seeing it were two very different things. 

The first thing she encountered was a lovely gate, the X blazoned proudly in the middle. Through it she could see the front drive and the front of the mansion. But Mystique did not want to be seen or heard by Charles just yet, so she took a route around the fence into the yard and hopefully a closer look at her brother and his new students. The first people she encountered were a few children, all over the age of 6 at least, she would guess, punting a ball around. Standing watch over them was someone she recognized; the Feral she had rescued from drowning and also the man who had helped Charles. She could not remember his name and honestly could care less. 

The children on the other hand were intriguing. Although she did not see any use of power, they were obviously mutant in some way. After several minutes of observing and her patience growing thin, she saw what she had come here for. One of the boys, the smallest one in fact, tripped over his own two feet and his glasses went tumbling off his face. Everyone froze. Then as the other children scrambled away, the boy scrambling for his glasses and the gruff man watching over them quickly come to aid. 

The child sneezed. 

And lasers burst from his eyes for a second before he squeezed them shut again. He gave up searching for his glasses and sat down and cried. His hands covering his eyes so no more mistakes could happen. The feral that I was slowing remembering had some sort of animal name, approached the boy gently; prying his hands from his face even as he squirmed away to place the glasses back on his face. The boy still sniffled, and playtime was obviously over as the Man, Wolf was his name??, carried the small boy inside the other two children following quietly. 

Mystique sat down fully to think over what she'd seen. Those lasers were eerily similar to what Havok had once had. Though the boy seemed to old to be his child. Charles was obviously not just taking the easy cases here. She resolved to discover more. She would come back later and snoop through windows. 

\----------------_-----------------------

Mystique crawled up to the bushes by the window of the kitchen around dinner time. She was a little shocked to be presented by her brother, Charles, laughing at something someone had said. He looked happier by far, more relaxed. His hair was shorter than the last time. No beard in sight. His chair seemed newer and better. And if anyone was to guess by the little girl residing on his lap, he was fitting quite well into the teacher/caregiver job. 

Mystique finally tore her eyes away from a happy sight to the people he was talking to. The first person her eyes landed on was Hank, in all his blue glory. He seemed better adjusted to his furriness, the glass cup in his hand testament to the fact he wasn't scared of handing fragile things. 

But the last person she saw in that kitchen, made her blood boil. His back was to her, but she could still tell it was Magneto. 

He was not in his ridiculous costume. He was instead almost dressed down, almost comfortably, as he cooked whatever food and made jokes to Charles and Hank. Her heart filled with anger to see him so happily there with her family. But soon she realized, she was the reason she was not there with them. 

She was broken from her depressing thoughts by more movement in the kitchen. Hank had taken the little girl from Charles lap, surprisingly good with kids as she clung to his fur and seemed to giggle. Mystique's eyes clung to his blue form in the same way. Yearning for lost opportunities. Then she turned to look at Charles and Erik. 

And stopped. 

Because there sat Charles staring up at Erik with what could only be described as adoration as the German man finished plating a large amount of food. But when Erik turned to say something to Charles directly and saw the look, he did not become disgusted as Mystique had thought (hoped), he smiled at the other man and reached to put a hand on his cheek, whispering something to him as he levitated the metal platters of food around them. 

"How disgustingly domestic" is all Mystique could think, which shocked even herself. But if one wanted to be mutant and proud. She supposed that that meant accepting other trampled on groups of the world. Mutant and homosexual would probably be the worst, but if anyone could do it, she decided, it would be Charles and Erik. Facing on the world together. She supposed they had both gotten what they wanted out of that deal. 

\----------------------------------------

When Mystique pulled herself from her shock, the kitchen was empty. She figured they'd moved to the dining room and snuck around the mansion to the window. Camouflaging her skin she peeked around the window edge to observe the group eating inside, ignoring her own slight hunger. 

The table looked as though it belonged to a happy family, only a mother was replaced by another father. Erik and Charles each sat at one end with the few kids Mystique had seen interspersed in the middle along with Hank and Havok; watching his interaction with the young boy with laser eyes she agreed with her earlier assessment that they were related. The Wolverine was absent from the table, though a place was set for him and Charles looked sadly at it a few times during the meal. Otherwise, everyone looked happy. The sight was cheery and comfortable and Mystique was so suddenly struck by longing she worried Charles would sense her presence. She had missed out on this, was missing out on this. And she didn't think she was brave enough to knock on the door. Again while she was so swamped by her own thoughts and grief the people inside the house had finished a meal and were dispersing. 

"Erik, care to join me for a night cap in the study?" Charles was just saying, and while his face showed his typical flirtatiousness his thoughts directed to the metal bender were of a different tone. 

•Raven has decided to show up. •

Erik hid his surprise as he gathered the plates and smiled at the other man; 

"Of course I'll join you." Was what he said.   
But •Is she going to join us?• is what he really thought.


	2. Or Sort of a Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystique is invited to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO all those Cherik needs met. 
> 
> Didn't mention before •text like this• is telepathy because my thing is dumb

"Is this wise, Charles?" Erik asked the minute they sat in the study, the balcony windows open, cups of bourbon in their hands. 

"Of course, love, don't you trust me?"  
Charles deflected. Grinning at the German, who once again had a frown marring his face. 

Erik huffed and knelt in front of Charles' arm chair, putting his hands over the other mans. 

"You know I trust you Charles." •With my life•, echoed through both their heads. 

Charles smiled as adoringly as ever, but turned to address the window in the next second. 

"You could join us, Raven." He called out. 

"It's Mystique." The reply came, as the blue mutant stepped forward into the room, her body bare as ever and her head held high. 

"Yes of course, my dear." Charles corrected himself, gesturing to one of the other arm chairs as Erik stood tall and silent beside him. Obviously unsure of the situation. 

Mystique herself hesitated before sitting on the edge of the other chair. Declining the drink Charles offered. Then the three sat in silence thick and awkward as the muggy summer air. 

"Where have you been?" Charles finally asks. Mystique fidgets before realizing it's not very confident seeming of her to fidget. She sits up tall then relaxes into her chair as though she owns it, exuding confidence. Both men can see through it. 

"Oh you know. Wherever I please." She replies. 

•She's avoiding my question• Charles tells Erik. 

•Obviously• Erik replies. Shaking his head at the Telepath. 

Mystique of course notices. 

"Oh holding a conversation without me? Want to share with the class?" She demand her body tensing in anger. 

Charles looks nervously up at Erik. 

"We're just worried Ra- Mystique." He says honestly. "You've been gone a year, and while most wandered their way back to us," a glance at Erik again, "you did not."

Mystique huffed and shrugged. Still the little sister in Charles eyes. Erik on the other hand can tell this is going nowhere. 

"We kept your room for you." He inserts instead of probing for answers. She looks at him surprised before trying to put on a stoic mask. 

"And why should I care?" She stubbornly replies 

Charles picks up on Erik's intention immediately. 

"You can stay here if you'd like, just for the night, I know you'll probably want to leave in the morning." He smiles at her hopefully. Mystique is a cold front however. Charles sighs, and gives Erik the customary motion that he's ready to be helped to his chair. Mystique watches slightly awed as Erik expertly hovers the chair to the right spot so Charles can heft himself into it; his arms obviously stronger than the last time he had done it. 

As the couple leaves Erik looks back one last time at Raven shadowed against the open windows. With a flick of his wrist they close and he smiles at her in a wicked way. 

"See you at breakfast" he calls, then follows after Charles where he's waiting at the end of the hallway. 

\--------------------------------------

•Now that I would not have considered wise• Charles chastises in his head as Erik brushes his teeth a bit later; Charles is already settled in bed with the book "The Once and Future King". 

Erik snorts inelegantly as he rinses his mouth. • You, sir, do not get to lecture me about wisdom• 

"Oh so it's sir now is it?" Charles asks mockingly as Erik returns to the bathroom. 

Erik can't help but roll his eyes at the ridiculous man he loves as he crawls into bed beside him. 

"Only in your dreams, liebling."

"Maybe I'll have some of those tonight then?" Charles cheekily adds, peeking over his book at Erik. 

Erik, exasperated at such teasing, merely steals the book; placing it on the night stand, before collapsing as a dead weight atop Charles. The smaller man sputters in indignation, even as the lamps are flicked off by Magneto's power. 

After much slapping across the broad back, Charles become resigned to his fate and becomes comfortable under his ridiculous lover. However, after a few peaceful moments of forced cuddling he can't help but pipe out;

"Did I make the right choice? Inviting her in?" Erik raises his head off Charles' chest to look him in the eyes. 

"Of course you did Schatz, you would never have forgiven yourself if you hadn't helped your sister." Erik comforts. Then after moving them both more comfortably he continues,  
"Now do not fret, she'll be there in the morning." Kissing Charles forehead he ends the conversation. Charles sits awake a while longer but eventually drifts off, comforted by the fact his sister is home once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like 2 more chapters I think


	3. It's stopping before it's even gone anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystique is tempted to stay. But she's also afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Mystique centric story much? Fuck yeah

Mystique, despite her best intentions, does stay the night. And oh how had she forgotten how glorious it was to live in this mansion. The shower actually had water pressure, the bed was a BED. Feather top, soft pillows, she hadn't slept this well in a long while. 

When she woke it was much too late to have any hope of sneaking out. So she figured, might as well take advantage of a home cooked meal. She figured she'd be kind enough to put a robe on "for decency". 

Going down the stairs it seemed quiet, but entering the kitchen her legs were rammed into, nearly knocking her down, only her higher strength kept her up. Looking down, there, staring up at her, was Alex's little brother. His face was one of shock. 

"I'm gonna get you!" Alex shouted jumping from behind a counter, a pot on his head and a wooden spoon in hand. He also froze. 

That's how the youngest child, Ororo, found the group. A strange tableau a small boy in red glasses half clinging to a blue woman in a fluffy baby pink robe, and one of her watchers in ridiculous garb, in a position of flight or fight. The white haired girl couldn't help but start giggling. 

That broke the scene. Young Scott stumbled away from Mystique, inside of new people, Alex whipped off his helmet of cooking ware to scoop up his brother and Mystique turned to stare at the dark giggling girl. Ororo was used to stares, and her favorite person in the mansion was Hank, so she was not perturbed by the blue woman, instead toddling up to her and lifting her arms to be held. 

Mystique decided she should have tried to leave. 

She glanced at her ex-teammate for help, and he just looked conflicted, holding the spoon out still as a weapon with her brother against his side. 

Sighing, Mystique resigned herself as the only woman in the house to being the mother. 

She didn't stop to think how that would imply she planned on sticking around. 

As she held the little girl on her hip helping her choose a cereal Hank came sliding into the kitchen, a worried expression on his face. Spotting Ororo he didn't even seem to notice the woman beneath her;

"Young lady we do not go running off like that!" He scolded, effortlessly removing the girl from Mystique's surprised arms and into test against his own hip, " This is a big mansion, and the stairs are very tall, it's dangerous and you should have told me where you were going!" 

As he continued to lightly reprimand the girl, mixed with a lesson on safety, Mystique stood frozen (catching a theme here), watching the absolutely paternal attitude of her once potential love that she'd promptly tossed aside, realizing now if she'd pushed him to accept himself earlier he would have been this confident all along. Her rumination could not last for suddenly Hanks expressive eyes were upon her. And suddenly he was just the same as he's always been, an awkward, sweet scientist. 

The moment, as always, was broken by Magneto. Although this time Hank looked relieved. Erik had obviously just been out running, a favorite past time of his, and he had come panting into the kitchen and through the fridge, assessing the situation as he downed a bottle of water. Finally he stated

"Well if you're all just going to stand around the kitchen you could at least cook up breakfast for everyone. " And then smirked and left. •As usual that bastard• Is what Mystique thought of him, but Hank seemed to agree with the German stoic. 

"If you'd be so kind as to move Mystique," he said coldly, shooing Ororo over to where Alex was beating a hasty retreat saying something about waking the others, "I'll get to cooking."

And then he promptly brushed her aside and began piling together the ingredients for Pancakes. Or waffles. Mystique wasn't sure on the difference. 

But she was incensed he would just push her away. No surprise? No "why'd you leave us"?? Not even a single "you bitch"??? Mystique would not be ignored. 

So she'd help him make breakfast she decided grabbing the milk. And he'd look at her again dang it. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Breakfast was served 30 minutes later. Charles was still sending bedroom eyes to Erik over the table, but everyone decided to ignore that in favor of the very large amount of Almost waffles piled in the center of the table. They were like pancakes with the smallest waffle indents.   
Everyone stared at the blue mutants who served them. Mystique looked pissed and Hank resigned. 

But young boys are not ones to pass up food, and soon everyone was eating the now dubbed "waffcakes". And Mystique almost seemed to belong at the table. But she wasn't fooling herself, she'd be gone by lunch time. Or that was the plan.   
Halfway through breakfast, while Charles and Hank were disputing some large science fact, and Erik was smacking Alex on the back of the hand with a metal spoon everytime he was too snarky, the young Ororo leaned over to Mystique and whispered

"I'm glad I'm not the only girl anymore." And Mystique was stricken. She couldn't stay. This was no longer her family, although no one had expressly stated that, she had moved on from them. 

She realized the table had gone silent, she was standing with her fists balled. She couldn't stay. 

"Excuse me." She quietly said, before leaving the room, Charles cries of "Raven" only making her leave faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I have no idea how long this story is gonna be.


	4. But This is the Start of Something Grand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystique makes her decision. Logan is an all knowing entity that lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this chapter. Good friendship ships.

Erik stopped Charles from wheeling out of the kitchen after Mystique. Holding his chair hostage he yelled over Charles' panic,

"Charles! You're only going to make her worse!" Charles went silent almost immediately, his face devastated. 

•Go after her?• came the soft plea into Erik's head. He sighed but nodded, coming around the table to hug Charles tightly,

•Do not worry Liebe, I will help her for you.• He reassured the telepath before quick stepping out of the quiet kitchen and towards Mystique's room. As he approached he heard a flurry of movement, upon opening her door to her room he understood why. 

She was running away. 

She was packing up things she'd left behind the first time into a duffle. Along with creature comforts as much as Erik could see. Mystique was not cut out for being on the run as he had been. Roughing it was not her way of life. She fit well into this old Mansion, even if it had been her adopted home. 

She had not noticed him come in. So he knocked on the door. She whirled to see him, but the worry on her face quickly morphed to anger,

"You can't seduce me into anything anymore asshole, I know about you and my bro- Charles." She growled out at him, resuming her packing. 

Erik gave her an assessing look, just as he would have given one of his past targets, before stepping forward. 

"You're not packing in an efficient manner, rolling clothes around valuables and supplies gives you more space." He showed her what he meant with one tshirt and some beauty supplies, and continued with the rest of her items while continuing,

"I do not understand your need for most of this, your power covers clothes and beauty, isn't this just too much weight?" He asked as he kept packing for her while Mystique say once again stumped. She then became angry again,

"I am strong, you've shown me that, and I don't want there to be any reason for me to come back here!" She declared vehemently. Then paused and asked, insecure;

"Why are you doing this? Does Charles want me so gone?" Which just pulled a laugh out of Erik. 

"Charles could want nothing more than for you to be here with us." He stated after he stopped laughing. "You're the one who demands to leave. "

Mystique sat on the edge of her bed, what had been her bed a good half on her life, and suddenly she lost all will to leave. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She turned to Erik desperately,

"How could you come back?" She begged to know. He took no offense for he knew it was not in accusation, but in regards to her own guilt. He sat beside her on the bed and gathered her into his shoulder as a father would. 

"I loved him too much to stay away." He answered with absolute honesty. 

She only cried harder. 

\---------------//-:-:-:::--------------------

Downstairs Charles was close to tears. 

But he was unsure of the true cause.

The Wolverine desired to leave. 

"Please, just stick around a little longer, you're so good with the kids, and we can provide you with whatever you need!" Charles was begging. He knew he was strung out at the moment but it felt like everyone was leaving. 

"Sorry bub, you're a real great guy Proffesor, but I'm not the settling type." The Feral stated as he hefted his bag higher onto his leather clad shoulder. 

This time tears did fall from Charles' eyes. But he tried to cover it by quickly scrubbing at them and exclaiming,

"Well I guess we always knew this day was coming! It was truly inevitable! Your skills would be missed my good sir." His forced cheeriness not good enough to cover how wrecked he felt. 

Charles was especially surprised when the gruff Canadian squatted before him to make meaningful eye contact. Obviously expressing his openness to listen. 

"It's my sister," Burst out of Charles, "she doesn't feel loved, or she does not love me anymore so she's leaving, just as you are, I wanted this school to be a family, and yet I can't even keep my own together!" Charles sobbed now. The Wolverine gently put his hand on the mans hand, patient until he calmed before stating;

"I had a brother once, a damn son of a bitch, but even if I hated him he was still my brother. Even in the end i don't think I'd give him up for anything. I know that that's how sibling are, so don't you fret Professor you're real smart, you'll figure it out." With those grand words the metal skeletoned man walk out the doors of the mansion. Not to return for at least 35 years. 

As Charles watched him leave, surprised at the mans insight, he felt the usual thoughts of Erik approaching and turning around found his lover descending the stairs beside Raven, a duffle bag in his hands. Charles breath felt stuck in his throat. While Raven had been crying they both looked happy. 

"Well?" Charles croaked out. 

Erik gave him one of sharky grins. 

"She stuck with us. On one condition- she gets to move far away from our room she 'doesn't want to hear that'." Erik detailed. 

The tears this time were happy as Raven finally embraced her brother once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in all practicality the last chapter. Next is like the "epilogue" may even be multiple happy little one shots after. Depends on my mood


	5. And the Glorious End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta a ridiculous chapter. Ties everything up with my own headcanons. Mostly. Sorta. Enjoy

Seven months down the line they have about two new students, and Hank and Mystiques Waffcakes are a Saturday morning tradition. Without fail, one of them will show up and then darling Storm, as she has finally started being called, will come, and the other blue mutant will follow in after her. 

Neither likes to think about it and definitely not talk about it, but they each think of the little African deity as their daughter. Not something to bring up to about your almost ex. 

Another things they both think about, each other. 

One particular Saturday seven months down the line was a turning point. Little Ororo showed up in the kitchen first. Alone. Most likely at least Charles knew she was there, if he was awake, or not paying attention to getting it on with Erik. But at the moment, no one physically knew where she was. The playful white haired girl decided to give her watchers a good scare and climbed into a cupboard. 

This particular Saturday the blue Waffcake making duo rushed into the kitchen together. But their crazy creation was not on their mind. 

"You were supposed to be watching her!" Is what flew out of Mystiques mouth venomously as she quickly stalk around the kitchen, ready able to tell the girl wasn't there. 

"You knew I was doing an experiment and yet I was somehow supposed to be responsible for her?!" Hank couldn't help but shoot back, just as distressed by the situation. 

"You're a terrible father!" Was the regrettable phrase exchanged next. The anger was diffused slightly as the Beast stared, confusion prominent, at his similar. 

"Do you see me as her father?" He whispered. Mystique would not look at him. 

"You're a wonderful mother to her." Definitely made Mystiques head snap to him. He smiled slightly at her. 

"Do you regret sometimes," she started to ask,

"Everyday." Hank responded immediately. 

They stared at each other across the linoleum. The tension was palpable. 

Mystique moved with her just slightly above human speed to be in his arms suddenly. They held each other tightly. Looking back on what they had missed in hanging on to all their past, but both looking forward to what was turning out to be a start of something new. 

Of course, as children do, Ororo decided the perfect time to surprise her caretakers was just before the kiss. Just like in other fairy tales. (Except they obviously go off later in the day and have very passionate sex)

\--------------------------------------

Erik and Charles are very proud about the whole thing in the end. 

Although Erik starts being called "Große Vader", a ridiculous misconstrued name on his opinion, and Charles is always the "fun uncle" although there's no other uncles, they both agree that Mystiques decision to stay may have been one of the best decisions for their family, and a family they have. 

On June 27th 2015, Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr are married on the ,very extensive, school grounds by those times. Their entire family shows up to celebrate them, every student they've ever taught, every teacher who came to teach with them. The grounds are flooded. Thousands of people at least that can admit they were part of this happy family. 

As the leaders of the Mutants rights acts, and supporters of lgbt family rights, they can say they changed the world completely for the better. 

\----------))()()(()()------------)()()()()))------

Throughout it all the Summers brothers couldn't really care less. 

Alex had lost his own love years before, his small but horrible stint in Vietnam has ruined the rest of his emotions, and so all he cared about was making his brothers life the best he could. And he achieved that. 

Scott Summer grew out of his shyness into more arrogance, and got fancy new goggles. 

\--------------------------------//////-----

Logan finally returns to Xavier-Lensherr School for Gifted Youngsters, 37 years later. The man who greets him at the door with red glasses snubs him, although he can remember drying his tears when his laser beams had acted up. 

The beautiful woman with the dark skin and the white hair, is friendly to him, but cannot place his face. 

The Blue Fuzzball recalls him and gives him a smile, but is an important politician by these times, and cannot reminisce as much as he'd like. 

But Logan's first remeeting with Professor is what's important. The man, now complexity bald; gone his glorious locks, stares up at the Feral who hasn't changed in any way but his clothes, and smiles blindingly, grabbing the large rough hands in his. 

"Thank you, you were right. "

And Logan can't remember those days very well if at all. But he's glad he positively impacted one person in his life. 

Though he feels like him and that blue lady need to have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried at humor. Sorry. Well that's it for this probably. Thank you for reading! If you want more lie this request something from me, or prompt me, lemme know, or just read my other stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment or critique. And wait in anticipation for more


End file.
